Deseo o Deber
by Odille Hiderarti
Summary: Hija de la luz y heredera de oscuridad. ¿Un futuro poco prometedor, verdad? Sin embargo, ¿Puedes odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? No lo se, pero no dudo que lo sabré. Al final se resume a eso, elegir entre lo que deseo o lo que debo hacer. Al final, solo dos caerán y uno vivirá. Mi nombre es Odille, este es un Dark fic no Slash y protagonizado en parte por un OC. Que lo disfrutes.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: En serio, no soy una imitadora de Rowling, así que no, no estoy robando nada porque no veo un mísero centavo después de escribir esto ¬¬

Prologo

Cuando pierdes todo, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

Recuperarlo.

Cuando estás en el fondo, solo puedes subir.

Mis fantasmas me dan fuerza, mis anhelos me dan esperanza, se decía entre susurros las noches de frio y terror.

Pero su lucha no era con el mundo, era con su mente. Con su complemento.

¿Qué son estas cadenas en mis muñecas?, son las cadenas de tus pecados, decía su maldición.

¿Verdad?, ¿Luz?, ¿Oscuridad?, ¿Amor?, ¿Odio?, ¿Qué son esas cosas?, yo jamás oí hablar de ellas, razono la inocente.

¿Qué es la libertad para aquel que jamás la ha probado?, dijo ella. Un sutil pensamiento, nada real, una ilusión, una mentira, dijo él.

¿Quién es ese a quien debo matar? ¿Quién es ese al que no puedo dejar de amar?, es tu destino, niña, ¿Qué no lo ves?

¿Qué es esta agua roja en mis manos?, es la sangre de tus enemigos, la sangre de quienes mataste, no los olvides, mi niña, que ellos no te olvidaran a ti.

¿Quién eres, que tanto mal me has hecho hacer? Soy tu, tu eres yo, somos el viento, somos la llovizna, somos la verdad, somos la mentira, somos todo, somos nada, somos la vida, somos la muerte, somos las criaturas sin luz, los seres sin identidad, los innombrados, los condenados.

¿Qué este liquido carmesí que mancha mis ropas? La muerte, mi vida, amala y ódiala, ya que el amor y el odio van de la mano, es la sangre de tu amado, quien asesinaste por amor, es el odio hacia tu padre, quien te dio la vida estando mejor con la muerte, es la sangre de tu sangre, por quien todo sacrificaste.

¿Por qué vivir?, es simple cariño, piensa, ¿Por qué no vivir?

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo huyes de tu propia oscuridad, cuando aquel al que todo le debes es su encarnación?

Lo matare, susurro cuando su amado no estuvo a su lado, pero el tigre dudo de ello sin animarse a decláraselo a sí mismo.

Una rosa en medio del desierto, siseo la serpiente en su oído.

Una mirada de odio puro, una mirada de posesión absoluta ¿Quién puede ganar cuando ambos están girando en círculos?

La separación le duele a la serpiente, mas jamás lo admitirá, ¿Quién se cree su tigre si piensa que será capaz de hacerlo sentir en aquel lugar ya muerto?

¿Quién se cree su tigre si piensa que lo admitirá?

Si ese tigre es su posesión, como todo.

Sin embargo, sin ella jamás disfrutaría su victoria.

¿Qué me hiciste?, siseo la serpiente.

El viento hizo una profecía en el crepúsculo del Día de la Verdad, una profecía fue recitada por el viento en el Día de la Verdad.

"Al encontrarse los bosques por primera vez, la luna maldita sentenciara sus destinos. Una lagrima de la inocente, una gota carmesí del caído. Una unión, un destino, un propósito. Cuando los bosques luchen por su supremacía, el heredero a las serpientes y la guardiana de la luz descubrirán su origen, comenzando la batalla. Un retroceso, una nueva senda. Algo que jamás debió pasar, algo que paso. El amor del heredero por la guardiana lo incitara a seducirla hacia la oscuridad, el amor de la guardiana hacia el heredero hará que ella se convierta en luz. Solo cuando la guardiana caiga, solo cuando el heredero descubra el origen del caos, una decisión lo cambiara todo, una verdad se alterara, una vida se perderá y un alma se liberara. Cuando los bosques ardan, el caos comenzara"

El viento dijo al susurro, el susurro le dijo al fuego, el fuego le dijo al fénix, el fénix le dijo al mago.

El mago leyó la profecía de Aurea Edén, curiosas eran las palabras del destino, sin duda eran curiosas. Una lechuza entro con una carta. La carta que detonaría el comenzó, la chispa, el origen del caos.

-Ha venido un alma, a cambio de otra. El bosque parece que encontrara a su oponente-Murmuro en anciano milenario, subiendo sus gafas de su torcida nariz-Un juego interesante. Me pregunto, ¿Cuántas vidas se perderán hasta que se termine?


	2. La sangre del Tigre

Disclaimer: En serio, no soy una imitadora de Rowling, así que no, no estoy robando nada porque no veo un mísero centavo después de escribir esto ¬¬

La sangre del Tigre

La joven corría con toda su energía. Sus manos, ambas, apretaban con fuerza su costado derecho, donde emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

Tenía varias costillas rotas, maliciosas eran ya que se le clavaban en los pulmones dificultándole respirar, y su brazo izquierdo no estaba para mejores, pero aún así, logro sacar fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para poder aparecerse en ese pueblito de ensueño que era Hogsmeade.

Apenas sus pies abandonaron la fría hierba de ese bosque y se posaron en la nieve virgen, todas las energías la abandonaron. Su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás dándole una sensación dolorosa debido a las fracturas graves y ella cayó de rodillas.

Incluso con el dolor, ella no podía evitar sentirse eufórica. Lo había logrado, ¡Había escapado!, ese había sido su sueño más desesperado desde que toda la confianza en su padre murió. ¿Y que si estaba en el umbral de la muerte? ¿Y que si su vida ya estaba condenada incluso antes de nacer? ¿Y que si ahora estaba sin un lugar a donde ir? ¡Era libre!

La palabra le dejo una sensación de movilidad, ya no tenía sus ataduras, al menos no tantas, otorgándole una sensación de bienestar.

Libre, si, pero, ¿Puede considerarse libre alguien con un destino escrito en piedra?

La punzada de dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Su sangre resalaba en la nieve debido a la seriedad de las heridas, además el poder utilizado para aparecerse lejos de esa prisión que la mantuvo cautiva por 15 años le impedían hacer un simple hechizo para parar la hemorragia. Cada vez perdía más de ese líquido carmesí y se sentía más débil a cada dificultosa respiración. Tendría que rezarle a Morgana para salvarse.

Con una gran punzada en la herida que no paraba de manchar sus ropas, la joven sintió como algo ascendía por su garganta y lo devolvía en el suelo nevado.

Hacía días que no comía nada, por lo que únicamente vomito sangre.

Ya sin fuerzas, se recostó boca arriba en la fría nieve, que de alguna forma logro calmar un poco el calor abrazador, producto de la adrenalina, que ella tenía.

La joven abrió los ojos y miro el cielo estrellado.

Su piel era igual a la nieve a sus costados, sus ojos eran esmeraldas fundidas que miraban desafiantes, su cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba a las caderas, sus rasgos, hermosos a simple vista, en esos momentos se debatían en una lucha interna y un gran agotamiento físico y mental.

Si se dejaba morir allí sería equivalente a rendirse, ella aun tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que terminar. Sin embargo su muerte también traería paz... Pero no podía rendirse aun.

Pero todo sería tan sencillo... volver a ver a sus padres, a su amado, a sus amigos, a todo aquel que trato de amarla. Pero de solo imaginar la decepción en sus rostros, Alice sentía sus obres verdes inundarse de lagrimas.

Roman y Evangeline la esperaban en el punto de encuentro. Alice era lo más importante del plan.

Tenía, no, aun mas, debía sobrevivir.

Como pudo se levanto y tambaleante camino por la calle principal del pueblo hasta el castillo milenario que se alzaba imponente, dejando detrás de sus pasos un rastro de sangre en la nieve blanca.

Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la herida en su vientre, mientras su mano izquierda funcionaba como punto de apoyo ayudándose de una pared. A pesar de su fractura, era lo último que le importaba.

Puntos negros bailaban frente a sus ojos, el dolor la entumecía, la vida se le escapaba. No puedo más...

De a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban, así que Alice se encamino al primer callejón que vislumbro.

Gastando todas sus fuerzas reforzó sus escudos mentales e hizo aparecer una nota, que decía su destino, por si alguien lograba encontrarla antes de que ella abandonara este mundo.

Se recostó contra uno de los muros de ese callejón y luego se abrazo las rodillas, para mantener el calor, aunque eso le produjo un pinchazo de dolor.

"Una noche estrellada. Un hermoso lugar para morir. Una vez me dijiste que la muerte era un fin trágico y un comienzo honorable. Yo te pregunte entonces porque le temías. Me dijiste que eso era porque la muerte era incierta, desconocida, algo que debías evitar, ya que te alejaba de esta realidad que tratas de dominar. Que no querías dejar el trabajo a la mitad. Quizás solo lamente no haber pasado más buenos momentos con ustedes, hermanos míos, juro que seré yo quien los reciba en el otro lado a su debido momento. Sin embargo, es mi hora de ir con los demás. Los amo, hermanos"

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la dulce inconsciencia.

Despertó aun algo confusa, pero al menos se alivio al ver que había sobrevivido la noche. Apenas entreabrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Escuchaba los ecos lejanos de una multitud de voces, todas alborotadas, escandalizadas por algún hecho. Alice decidió poner atención.

Pronto entendió la razón de tanto revuelto. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo la gran cantidad de sangre que se hallaba en la zona principal de Hogsmeade? No tardaron en darse cuenta de que era un rastro.

-¡Por aquí, sigue por el camino!-Quizás tardaron un poco ya que con la nevada de esa noche la nieve con sangre rápidamente fue cubierta por nieve virgen, pero desde donde se hallaba, Alice veía intacto el rastro que había en el comienzo del callejón. Y las marcas que su mano debió de haber dejado con la tinta escarlata también deberían seguir allí.

Un joven con túnica de mago entro en el callejón, mirando en por detrás de las cajas y la basura. Era joven, quizás tendría unos quince años, un niño, un inocente. Ah, Lorien, envejeces rápido, ¿Qué no tienes esa edad?, se burlo de sí misma, ¿Qué acaso te burlas de mi, sabiendo que mi infancia termino antes de empezar? Se dijo a sí misma. La demencia algo normal, si hubiese estado cuerda hace años se hubiera suicidado. No que no lo haya intentado…

Ella seguía acurrucada, refugiada en por su capa negra, así que se removió un poco para hacerse notar. Por un segundo olvido que estaba seriamente herida y, a causa del movimiento, le dio una fuerte punzada. Maldijo en voz baja, aunque admitía que el dolor físico y mental le traía cierto placer, significaba vida, significaba humanidad, un cosquilleo, un escalofrió, su cuerpo avisando a su cerebro que había un zona dañada, era algo exquisito. Ella era capaz de soportar diez cruciatus sin pronunciar una palabra, solamente saboreando la sensación mientras se retorcía. Llámenlo masoquismo, pero era lo único que la hacía sentir viva de verdad. El sonido trajo la atención de las demás personas que se habían internado a buscarla.

-¡Aquí!-Grito un hombre de mediana edad. Se inclino a su altura, para mirar su rostro.

Alice alzo levemente la barbilla.

El se sorprendió al ver a esa niña. Sus rasgos eran bien formados, desafiantes y la vez dulces y hermosos. Sus ojos de un verde esperanza que atraían como imanes, sin embargo estaban apagados, con el claro brillo de la desesperanza. Sus rizos ónix hacían que la nieve en su cabello resaltara, dándole un aspecto de virgen santificada. Su piel de aspecto suave y cremoso, era exactamente de la misma tonalidad que la nieve a su alrededor. Su expresión de resignación, de aceptación, la inocencia perdida en sus ojos y la pequeña chispa desapercibida, casi invisible, de la locura en su mirada asombro al hombre. Era hermosa, pero en sus facciones te dabas cuenta de que ella aun era una niña. Tenía un magnetismo difícil de ignorar, más allá de su belleza física, lo que atraía era esa aura de poder. Una de las magnificas que el hombre hubiera sentido en su vida.

-Debemos llevarla a San Mungo, esta grave-Dijo una mujer. El hombre asintió embobado, como saliendo de un encantamiento, pero cuando se disponía a llamar a medimagos Alice agarro un pliegue de su capa. Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y, con un movimiento de esta, señalo el papel que estaba a su lado.

El hombre observo el papel dudoso, pero luego lo recogió. En él, con una caligrafía aristocrática y perfecta, estaba escrita una sola palabra.

_Dumbledore _

-¿Dumbledore?-Ella asintió- ¿Qué hacemos Rosmerta?-Pregunto en dirección a una mujer regordeta, pero de aspecto amable.

-Allí la pueden atender más rápido, avisemos a McGonagall. Jimmy búscala-Dijo en dirección a un joven de tez morena, el asintió y se fue corriendo. Se inclino frente a ella- Pomfrey la atenderá bien. ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?-Esto último muy dulcificado.

-Haven- Mintió en un susurro débil, podía arruinar todo si se daba a conocer su identidad a las personas equivocadas. Era mejor ser cuidadosa.

Sintió como alguien quería forzar sus barreras mentales y penetrar en su mente. Alice, ya sin fuerza alguna, dejando su destino en manos de cualquiera que se apiadara de ella, se desmayo.

-Dumbledore- Dijo Madame Pomfrey atendiendo a esa joven en un estado crítico- Mire esto- Dijo mientras señalaba una mancha negra en su hombro.

Era de noche, el colegio estaba revolucionado luego de la aparición de la chica misteriosa. Gracias a Merlín los estudiantes estaban en sus casas hasta por lo menos dos semanas más, sin embargo el profesorado y demás estaban inquietos ante el suceso. Snape había logrado facilitarle información sobre los mortifagos, al parecer la famosa Haven Lorien había huido, por lo tanto desertado de los mortifagos, lo cual conllevaba a la traición. Dumbledore se acerco a la paciente y apenas identifico la mancha que se movía, sintió un vacio en la boca del estomago.

Una serpiente negra con ojos cerrados se enroscaba en su hombro, parecía dormida. A simple vista parecía un tatuaje mágico que, como si fuese una pintura mágica, tenía "vida" propia y era capaz de moverse por todo su cuerpo. Pero no era un tatuaje.

Era el sello de dos almas unidas.

Miro detenidamente el rostro de la niña por primera vez. Sentía una familiaridad en esa aura mágica, ese sello de magia, esas facciones dulces y a la vez peligrosas le recordaban a alguien, un viejo conocido... De hecho, ahora que la miraba con atención, era muy parecida a...

Palideció al comprender.

No… no ella… no puede ser Alice…

Monstruo, pensó el brujo con frialdad.

Se recompuso mientras contestaba a la enfermera.

-Interesante- Murmuro para que la enfermera le restara importancia-No parece magia negra- Aunque confiara planamente en sus empleados, no podía dejar que se supiera que una niña con una marca de magia negra y peligrosa estaba en el castillo- ¿Cuál es su estado?-Inquirió realmente preocupado.

-Ahora está mejor, no le dejara cicatrices aparte de las que ya tiene- Contesto revisando el pulso de la morena.

-¿Aparte de las que ya tiene?-Dijo el director mirando el collar con un dije en forma de espiral y una péquela joya verde esmeralda en el centro. Estaba en el cuello de la joven con una cadena de plata- ¿A qué se refiere?-Dijo sosteniéndolo un segundo, para luego dejarlo caer.

-Tiene una gran cantidad de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo- Dijo marcando varios puntos de la anatomía de la niña con su dedo índice- Pero las más curiosas son estas- Extendió hacia arriba los antebrazos de la morena. Allí había en cada brazo una cicatriz vertical que iba desde el principio de la muñeca hasta el final del antebrazo, además de cinco cicatrices horizontales de tres centímetros cada una que separaba en espacios iguales a la cicatriz. En ambos brazos tenía esa cicatriz de carácter curioso debido a su prolijidad en los tamaños.

-¿Una maldición?-Pregunto curioso el director.

-No hay rastro de magia en las cicatrices, ni tampoco el residuo mágico tras una maldición oscura. Me atrevería a decir que fueron curadas al método muggle. Debió haber sido hecha con un cuchillo o una daga, pero no es producto de la magia. Además son bastantes profundas, mas de una arteria o un tendón deberían haber sido irremediablemente dañados, pero en cambio por dentro esta todo en orden. No es reciente, como mucho hace ocho años atrás se la habrán hecho- Dijo la mujer pensativa. Dumbledore dio las gracias, algunas indicaciones, se despidió y se fue.

¿Qué te han hecho, niña? ¿Cómo terminaste así? Tu alma es la de un asesino, ¿Como pudieron corromperte?

Pensó en los demás. Ellos no lograrían disimular bien o manejar adecuadamente esta información. Tenía que discutir con la muchacha al respecto.

Una vez en la silla de su despacho dijo una sola cosa antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?

**Listo. Aquí esta. Tom, Luthien, como dije, les avise. Ahora pueden matarme a críticas, pero ya saben que eso solo me motivara :3 **

**Ahora, para los que no me conocen, este es mi primer fic, por ende es muy imperfecto, pero espero evolucionar de algún modo con él. Tendrán que tenerme paciencia y no matarme, pero es mi primer bebe, por lo que no lo traten muy mal. **

**Ahora voy a usar básicamente el punto de vista de Harry, quizás algunas escenas con Alice para que la conozcan mejor, pero el sexto año se desarrollarla bajo su punto de vista (Así es, este es el quinto año por lo que Sirius esta vivito y coleando) **

**Es un fic algo Dark (¿No, en serio?), por lo que avisare cuando haga una escena muy gore, para que sus frágiles mentes no se corrompan ^^**

**Otro tema. El nombre. Sé que ese nombre fue usado en un trillón de fanfics, pero la verdad una canción donde ese nombre era mencionado me inspiro la mayoría de la historia, por lo que no pienso cambiarlo. Si les molesta simplemente díganle Haven a mi hija. Por cierto si ven una falta ortográfica avísenme, algunas se me escapan. **

**Otra cosa, yo no sé cuál es su definición de Mary Sue, pero la mía es un ser todopoderoso, con muchos amigos que le ayudan incluso cuando se da un golpecito, ah, pero ella se hace la fuerte por su pasado tormentoso que supero orgullosamente sin que eso afectase su vida actual, además es capaz de hacer milagros tales como revivir o revivir a todos los demás, viajar en el tiempo a gusto o matar a cien mortifagos sin romperse una uña ¬¬**

**Mi Alice no la cree para eso. Digamos que es mi primera hija, la amo con toda mi alma, y como a ella la amó tengo que hacerla sufrir hasta que se desmorone. **

**Veamos cuanto soporta en mi mundo.**

**Y ya que hablamos de sufrir, voy advirtiendo que soy una sádica pirómana por lo que no se sorprendan mucho.**

**Por último, ya que deben estar hartos de mi, les digo que mis exámenes se acercan por lo que hay una muy remota posibilidad de que actualice pronto. Un par de reviews me ayudarían mucho, mucho. Solo les pido compresión y paciencia, si alguien quiere ayudarme en esta empresa bienvenido sea, pero les juro por mi hermana del alma Nina que nunca voy abandonar esta historia.**

**Solo golpéenme cuando eso se me ocurra y por arte de magia la idea desaparecerá. Y quizás pierdan un ojo ^^ **

**El segundo está escrito, solo quiero ver el recibimiento de este. Aquí termina mi testamento. **

**Con mucho agradecimiento por leer,**

**Odille Hiderarti **

**P.D: Odille o Oddy para los amigos ;)**


	3. De cuna oscura

**Disclaimer: *Odille mira a su izquierda. Odille mira a su derecha* Nop, definitivamente mi casa no es la de alguien que escribió Harry Potter por lo que deduzco, mi querido Watson, que no soy Rowling y que Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó en una enfermería. Una mujer de aspecto severo pero con una mirada amable se acerco a ella.

-Qué bueno que despiertas. Ya pensábamos que no lo lograrías. Hipotermia, anemia, deshidratación y para rematar múltiples hemorragias. Además de cinco costillas y el brazo izquierdo quebrado, sin mencionar los cortes. Ni hablar de la herida en tu vientre-Puso una expresión de desaprobación. No me culpes, culpa a Lestrenge, pensó Alice.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso?-Pregunto con la voz rasposa.

-Cinco días-Respondió secamente mientras cambiaba uno de sus vendajes.

Cinco días... entonces aun estaba a tiempo.

-Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, es urgente- Anuncio, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la enfermera. Sin embargo, al ver la seriedad de la niña y su mirada firme decidió ceder.

-Lo llamare- Y salió de la enfermería.

Alice analizo la estancia en su ausencia.

No había nadie más que ella, el ciclo escolar comenzaría en una semana, así que no le extrañaba el hecho. Un aprendiz de medimago la vigilaba con curiosidad, pero decidió que no merecía su atención.

En su mente sintió una presencia familiar que trataba de invadirla.

"Vete" Amenazo a esa presencia.

"Déjame en paz" La presencia ejercía una mayor presión.

"¡VETE!" Grito en su cabeza, furiosa, aunque por fuera se viera como otra monótona paciente.

Pero la presencia comenzó a derrumbar sus barreras.

"Alice, querida, ¿Adónde crees que vas? Tu lugar es aquí" Dijo una voz sedosa, casi paternal en la cabeza de la morena, aunque fría y amenazadora a la vez.

"Lejos de ti es mi lugar" Desafío la morena. Pero la presencia seguía ahí.

"¿Piensas que te aceptaran? No dudes que cuando tengan oportunidad te van a eliminar. Al final solo eres un estorbo indeseado…"

Con un gran uso de poder logro sacarlo, pero pudo ver que la pequeña ola de poder invisible, pero perceptible, no paso desapercibida al medimago a su izquierda, que la miro curioso.

Dumbledore miraba la escena desde la entrada de la enfermería, sin perderse un detalle.

El poder dentro de la joven había aumentado, y mucho, desde la última vez que supo de ella. Al ver la cara curiosa del joven decidió que era hora de intervenir.

Era de suma importancia conocer la historia de la joven ante cualquier cosa, sin embargo algo en el aura oscura de la chica le indico que era todo menos buenas noticias, exceptuando lo obvio.

-Se encuentra mejor, señorita...-Dijo Dumbledore para que se percataran de su presencia.

-Lorien, Haven Lorien- Los ojos verdes de Alice se chocaron con los azules de Dumbledore. Ella le expreso su sumo desagrado ante su persona. Aunque sinceramente no tenía muchas más opciones aparte del mago frente a ella.

-Bien, señorita Lorien. ¿Sería mucha molestia para usted en su estado charlar conmigo en privado?- Dijo cortésmente, mientras su mente trabajaba tratando de adivinar las circunstancias en las que ella acabo allí. Porque estaba viva, cuando desde su nacimiento se la dio por muerta. Podrías ir al cementerio donde su familia reposaba y verías su tumba.

-Me siento con fuerzas, no creo que sea un inconveniente, profesor Dumbledore-Respondió, haciendo gala de sus modales aristocráticos- Pero primero creo que debería informar a su enfermera, no me gustaría que se disgustara por mi culpa- respondió con una voz sedosa.

-Por supuesto, sus pertenencias están en ese armario, su ropa ya está limpia y seca por si quiere cambiarse. La esperare fuera de la enfermería- Indico Dumbledore mientras iba a hablar con Pomfrey- Señor Montfild- Saludo al medimago.

Alice cerró los ojos un segundo y luego hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una fuerte descarga de dolor la hizo detenerse cuando tenía solo una pierna fuera de la cama. Negándose a dejarse flaquear después de todo lo que paso para que ella pudiera llegar a ese punto crítico, siguió el descenso de la cama, pero ahora la punzada fue más fuerte, por lo que gimió por lo bajo.

El joven se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse con mucho cuidado.

-Mejor ten cuidado, estas grave. No es buena idea que hagas esfuerzos.

Alice se sentía avergonzada por necesitar ayuda, pero las palabras que Eva le dijo poco antes de la huida llenaron su mente.

"_Si tú te dejas llevar por el deseo racional de mantener a todos a salvo tu sola, terminaras cayendo. En cambio si hay pilares que te ayuden a mantenerte en lo alto, será mucho más difícil derrumbarte. Recuérdalo, Alice" _

Evangeline Solfind: Sangre pura, hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, procedente de una poderosa familia francesa de mortifagos, exiliada en Inglaterra desde los cinco años cuando toda su familia murió o fue encerrada y falsa seguidora de Voldemort, o lo era hasta recientemente, cuando huyo y se separo de los mortifagos, ahora solo una traidora de la sangre. Una de las pocas personas que siguen sus propios ideales. Su mejor amiga desde los cinco, cuando fue enviada con su tío Aragus a Londres. Su hermana. Eva. ¿Como hacía para dominarla? Ella era la única capaz de controlarla.

Diez años pasaron desde que las dos niñas jugaron con el lobo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una niña de rizos negros y ojos verdes miraba curiosa por una ventana. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su sonrisa era algo macabra en su rostro infantil, su expresión de demencia asustaría cualquiera. Una serpiente tatuada en su piel mágicamente se enroscaba en su cuello, pero eso no parecía alterarla. Estaba ausente, ella veía algo que los demás no podían vislumbrar.

"Vi a un lobo negro en los jardines. ¿Es tuyo verdad?" Pregunto en su mente. Una voz serpentina, oscura, sedosa y masculina le respondió.

"Si, hay muchas criaturas en los jardines. A nuestro antecesor, Salazar Slytherin, le gustaban las pociones, más bien eran una pasión para él. Al ser pocionista, había ciertos ingredientes que necesitaba frescos, por lo que en sus terrenos hay muchas criaturas y plantas con propiedades mágicas muy provechosas para las pociones." Informo a la curiosa niña. Al principio, ella había sido una herramienta, pero con el tiempo no pudo evitar apreciar era extraña forma que tenia de ver el mundo.

El llanto que para él era muestra de debilidad para ella era una expresión, una reacción, algo llamativo, una opresión en el pecho que llevaba a que un liquido incoloro se derramara por sus ojos. Era vida. Era explotable, manipulable. Era un punto débil, que podía ser aprovechado.

Lo que para él era sádico placer al asesinar o torturar para ella era algo curioso, la sangre a sus ojos era el líquido escarlata que solo con sacrificio se obtenía, la desesperación por vivir la hipnotizaban, las mil y un formas que había de matar y torturar, a ella le fascinaba por mundana curiosidad. Ella era un artista cuando de matar se trataba, no una herramienta, una maquina, nada de eso, con ella parecía arte. Y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. Aunque un sentimiento más cálido a veces revoloteaba en su pecho al pensar en ella. Su parte de Tom Riddle no quería desprenderse de su hija. Voldemort se obligaba a no encariñarse con la bruja.

Pero en momentos así eso casi quedaba de lado. Después de todo, era un padre orgulloso de su creación.

"Salazar Slytherin era muy sabio, ¿Verdad padre?" Inquirió mirando al vacio "Por eso nosotros debemos seguir su legado, ¿No?"Sus ojos verdes brillaron fugazmente con una luz roja, dejando entrever su alma oscura. Su padre siempre hablaba de ese señor con evidente admiración, y si su padre admiraba a ese hombre, ella también debería hacerlo. Su padre _siempre_ tenía la razón.

"Exacto, Alice. Sin embargo, dime, ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo principal?" Pregunto amablemente. Ella caminaba por la senda oscura, él la guiaba amablemente. Ambos hundiéndose cada vez más.

"El Poder, padre" Dijo ello que tenia grabado a fuego en su memoria.

"¿Y por que, siendo nuestros núcleos mágicos tan grandes, no podemos llamarnos absolutos portadores de él?"

"El Poder está en todos, sin embargo solo aquel que logre dominarlo todo lograra su absoluto dominio. Los muggles tienen una sobrepoblación en nuestro mundo, lo destruyen con su contaminación y sus guerras, nos matan con sus armas y sus bombas, somos, a pesar de nuestra fuerza, temerosos de ellos y si nuestro mundo se descubriese nos tomarían como armas, nos matarían o nos utilizarían. Por eso ellos deben ser eliminados, ya que evitan tu asenso al poder, padre." Ella tenía cinco años, era una niña. Pero desde su nacimiento su alma había sido atada al mal.

"Bien Alice, bien." Pensó con cierto... orgullo. Ella podría haber sido una gran arma para la luz, una gran adquisición, una ventaja inminente. Y él logro moldearla, adaptarla, formarla. Ganársela.

Y esas razones hacían que el pensar matarla le doliera, aunque ni muerto lo admitiría. Ella era suya, su hija, su heredera, su aprendiz, su compañera, su protegida, su confidente y su eternidad. Después de todo, era un padre orgulloso de su creación.

Ella lo amaba, el era su padre, su mentor, su protector. En su mente infantil eso se traducía como una lealtad ciega e incondicional. No dudaría en dar su vida por él. Simplemente lo amaba. Y el amor, cegado por su propia pasión, la cegaba de las cadenas en sus muñecas, que la privaban de la libertad.

Tanto como tres años después la pasión del odio la cegó de su razón, perdiéndola en el abismo, dejado ideales e instintos que la salvaron cuando la locura se instalo, cuando la demencia y el dolor la incitaron a lo peor, la incitaron a rendirse, tomando el camino fácil. Fueron sus ideales y sus instintos lo que le devolvieron la vida a esa alma marchita.

Una niña de rizos rubios y ojos azules miraba temerosa a esa niña de su edad quien le infundía un miedo profundo. Y también una atracción inevitable.

Alice se percato de su compañía. Sonrió feliz, ella no tenía amigos, no había muchos niños en la mansión oscura.

Era una mansión abandonada de algún mortífago que, si bien recordaba, ahora estaba en Azkaban. Lo utilizaban como refugio los prófugos de la justicia, aunque no dudaba que en poco tiempo se trasladarían a otro sitio. Por aquel entonces fingía ser hija de algún mortífago del círculo medio, no era conveniente que se supiese que el Lord estaba en ese cuerpo de infante, sería un blanco muy fácil de eliminar.

Sin embargo, su padre la entrenaba con teoría y conocimiento, por lo que de ser necesario sabría como decir la maldición asesina.

-Hola- Saludo amable. "Tom, ¿Puedo jugar con ella?" Pregunto a su padre.

El Lord dudo. Era **su** hija. Su Alice. Su propiedad, su pertenencia. Sin embargo ella muchas veces le había cedido su cuerpo para hacer que sus planes funcionaran. Decidió dejarla. Por primera vez no pensaba solo en él y en su satisfacción.

"De acuerdo mocosa" Contesto dándole el dominio completo de su cuerpo. Incluso se permitió darle algo de privacidad.

-Ho..Hola- Murmuro la niña de rizos rubios.

-Soy Alice, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano. La niña la tomo temerosa.

-Evangeline-Contesto un poco aliviada. Desde que su tío y ella habían llegado no había visto muchos niños- Dime Eva- Agrego ya más confiada.

-Eva... Eva significa "Vida". En la religión muggle era el nombre de la primera mujer según el cristianismo. Se dice que por comer el fruto prohibido ella y Adán fueron exiliados del paraíso. También que una serpiente fue quien la tentó a comérsela. O al menos eso es lo que yo entendí- Conoce a tu enemigo más que a ti mismo. Alice había leído textos muggles, desde los cuatro que más o menos podía leer, además, su padre le había contado cosas de los muggles, no sin cierto recelo, pero para ser su padre no estuvo tan mal. Aunque un par de insultos mal sonantes no sobraron- Me gusta el nombre Eva.

-Y a mí el nombre Alice-Respondió la niña alegre.

-Vi un lobo negro en los jardines, ¿Quieres jugar con él?- Ofreció la niña con gentileza. La rubia asintió.

Días después conocieron a Roman Drivet y Seth Undersid. Allí comenzó su amistad, que duro diez años más. Siempre orgullosos de su lealtad hacia sus hermanos elegidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mírenos ahora. Traidores, desertores, muertos. Caídos en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué dirían mis padres si me viesen? Negarían todo parentesco, obviamente. Ni que me importase realmente. Sería hipócrita decir que me arrepiento de algo. Nunca los conocí ni les debo nada más que una vida que no me pertenece."

Que ingenua e inocente había sido. Un Lord Oscuro jamás actuaria benévolamente sin un motivo aparte. ¿Compasión, piedad? Esas palabras no entraban en su diccionario.

Lord Voldemort no podía amar. Solo poseer. Solo dominar, obtener, destruir.

Ella era para él una simple herramienta, o como Alice acostumbraba decir, un "seguro de vida" en el remoto caso de no tener más opción. El jamás la vería como algo mas, solo eso, un escalos para su desea inmortalidad.

Se sonrió para sus adentros.

Pues no caería sin dar pelea antes.

-Gracias-Murmuro realmente agradecida, ya que no esperaba ayuda. Aprendió por las malas a no depender de nada ni de nadie.

-No hay de qué. ¿Necesitas algo más?-Pregunto cortes.

-¿Me alcanzarían la ropa de ahí?- Señalo el armario blanco. Con un movimiento de varita la acerco- Gracias- Fue al pequeño pero limpio servicio más cercano y haciendo un movimiento de varita, que había recogió en la mesa de luz junto a su cama, estuvo cambiada. Salió tan rápido que el hombre se asombro.

Ella camino apurada a la salida, donde la esperaba Dumbledore.

Él la miro una vez más, tratando de descifrar el porqué de esa aura oscura, sin resultado, y el porqué de esas poderosas defensas mentales. Nada desapercibidas para el director, por cierto.

-Tiene usted un hermoso castillo, profesor Dumbledore- Dijo distraídamente Alice, sin poder contener sus modales aristocráticos, que tan bien había aprendido de su mentor.

Dumbledore no paso este hecho por alto.

-Muchas gracias, Srta. Lorien. Aunque debo admitir que esta revolucionado por su aparición en Hogsmeade, déjeme decirle, un tanto sorpresiva. Parece que has tenido problemas en estos quince años.

-Podrían haber sido más placenteros, lo admito. Sin embargo también pudieron ser peores- Contesto meditabunda mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos. A dos semanas del comienzo de las clases, los profesores deben de estar atareados.

-Aun me sorprende su presencia. Estuvo desaparecida por quince años, incluso se la consideraba muerta. Me alegra que este bien- Comento el profesor con una expresión seria.

-Lamento decirle, Dumbledore, que mi presencia solo es para informar malas noticias-Contesto despreocupada.

Llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho. Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y ambos entraron. El director se sentó en su escritorio y ella en una de las sillas delante de este.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Alice-Dijo esta vez usando el nombre real de la morena- Mejor comencemos desde el principio. ¿Qué sucedió hace 15 años?

Alice suspiro pesadamente. Ni que Dumbledore fuese mucho mejor que Voldemort. El mismo producto con otro envase. "Por el bien de la mayoría" No dudaba que de ser necesario le enviaría el Avada sin pensarlo dos veces, solo para asegurar la "paz". Alice rodo los ojos mentalmente. Si claro como si algún día conseguirían algo tan utópico como la paz.

Ambos líderes eran igual pero tenían una ligera diferencia. Y no, no eran los métodos. Solo uno le había jodido la vida.

- Naci en el hospital San Mungo una noche de sábado. Mis padres no dudaron de que yo naciera saludable, sin embargo un medimago les dijo que mi núcleo mágico se había apagado pocas horas después del parto, debido a la inestabilidad de este. Me dieron por muerta, es algo normal en neonatos que pase ese tipo de cosas.

Dumbledore asintió pensativo. Recordaba sus caras de tristeza cuando supieron que su hija no había sobrevivido. Le dio una ligera mirada de reojo. Al parecer si era una superviviente. Luego la incito a seguir con el relato original.

-Cuando tenía apenas horas de vida, fui llevada ante Lord Voldemort. Teniendo el sus apreciados Horrocruxs, su poder y su reputación, ¿Qué otro destino le podría aguardar a una hija de la luz? ¿Qué más le deparaba a una recién nacida hija de los fieles a Dumbledore?, era muy simple, de hecho. Siendo una neonata, apenas si tenía mente, no podría defenderme ante un Avada Kedavra, ni siquiera llegar a comprender la gravedad del asunto, pero él no quería derramar mi sangre. La perversidad de su mente lo impulso a cometer un tabú ya olvidado, algo prohibido, algo peligroso. Sabes muy bien de que hablo- Dumbledore la miro intensamente los ojos, esperando que sus sospechas fueran inválidas. Había oído mucho sobre la aprendiz de Voldemort, pero jamás espero que esa Alice fuera ella. No usaba su nombre real, sino otro, Haven Riddle. Su existencia era clasificada y solo gracias a sus espías en el círculo interno sabia quien era. Ella se arremango la manga izquierda de su blusa, dejado ver una especia de serpiente tatuada que mágicamente se enroscaba y raptaba por todo su cuerpo, pero que en ese momento se limitaba al brazo- ¿Lo reconoces, verdad Dumbledore?- Pregunto con una sonrisa nostálgica- Supongo que la enfermera lo vio cuando me curaban.

-Vinculo de alma- Murmuro el profesor sombríamente- Anclo lo que quedaba de su alma a la tuya.

-Exactamente. Para matar a Voldemort tienen que eliminarme. El ritual que se debe llevar a cabo incluso yo lo desconozco, pero investigare el asunto. La verdad es que me harte de estar allí viendo como le ponía una varita en el cuello a alguno de mis amigos cada vez que cometía el menor fallo. Mi padre aun no se sabe la segunda parte de la profecía por lo que eso nos da una ligera ventaja, por lo que te pido que no me la digas- Dumbledore asintió estando de acuerdo con la chica- Potter, Voldemort y yo estamos conectados de algún modo, por lo que no sé cómo puede interferir eso. Además, Voldemort me dijo mediante el vínculo algunos indicios de donde están sus Horrocruxs. Me lanzo un hechizo de confidencialidad, por lo que se me prohíbe revelar información, pero eso no impide que busque un punto ciego para cooperar- Alice sonrió de lado. Si había una ventaja de ser parte del lado oscuro era aprender los trucos de las serpientes.

El director la miraba intensamente, mientras ella cavilaba sobre algunas otras ventajas. Su simple presencia ya lo tentaba a encerrarla o algo así. No dudaba que era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Su núcleo revelaba el poder latente en su interior.

La verdad su existencia complicaba las cosas mucho. Casi mejor que hubiese muerto al nacer. Sin embargo, el tenerla de su lado le daba una gran ventaja.

Albus la incito a continuar la historia original. Debía saber lo más que se pudiera sobre la hija de su enemigo.

-Luego de eso, simplemente me cuido como una "hija", creo que el término correcto sería arma o herramienta. El 31 de Octubre, cuando su poder se perdió, su sombra compartió cuerpo conmigo por siete años. Mi alma lo rechazo cuando supe la verdad de mi linaje. Desde entonces, ocupo distintos cuerpos, desde serpientes hasta magos, pero todos se desgastaban, todos morían prematuramente. Nuestra unión nos hacia compatibles. Creo que desde mis ocho hasta ahora te podrás imaginar cómo fue. El amenazaba a mis tres únicos amigos, Evangeline Solfind, Roman Drivet y Seth Undersid. Digamos que me obligo a ser "La heredera perfecta", por así decirlo. Cazar desertores entre las sombras, misiones de espionaje, un par de robos a magos, etcétera. Hasta hace unos meses no me había planteado huir. Y eso es todo- Finalizo despreocupada. Ni que fuese a hacer una tragedia de su vida. La lastima no le servía en lo absoluto. ¿Sus enemigos tendrían lastima de ella cuando le pusieran una varita en el cuello? Ella no dudaría en lanzar el Avada y ellos tampoco. La lastima creaba vínculos innecesarios y distraían. Eran ese tipo de cosas por las que la luz tenía muchas bajas. El matar o morir debe ser una decisión natural, pero los segundos de duda otorgados por la moral eran una ventaja que el enemigo explota.

Alice solo quería matar a aquel que le quito todo y Dumbledore podía serle útil para eso.

El director por su parte la miro fríamente. No había dudado en que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero otra cosa era admitirlo como si nada. Bueno, de nada le servía tener problemas con la muchacha. Solo que la vigilaría muy de cerca.

-Te integraras al colegio, tenemos que mantenerte lo más segura posible. Iras al quinto curso y harás los TIMOs con ellos-La morena cabeceo mientras pensaba en como informar lo siguiente- Harry no debe saberlo. Tiene aun los eventos del año pasado muy presentes como para que la heredera de Voldemort este en el castillo. Solo producirá un obstáculo innecesario. Si es posible trata de que no se sepa nada de tu verdadero pasado. Si se supiese de la verdad, todo por lo mucha gente se sacrifico se perderá. ¿Lo entiendes, Alice?- Se mordió la lengua para que la respuesta mordaz no saliese. Por ella que el mundo mágico muriese por una epidemia, mientras ese bastardo tenga lo se merecía le daba igual.

-Si, Dumbledore- Ella dudo unos segundos- Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Adelante- Dijo el hombre con un tono más casual.

-Hay dos personas, Roman Drivet, hijo de mortifagos italianos, y Evangeline Solfind, hija de mortifagos franceses, que vienen conmigo. Los tres escapamos juntos, fueron mis amigos durante bastante tiempo y siempre me extorsionaban usándolos a ellos. Sé que dije que eran tres, pero Seth Undersid fue asesinado por traicionar a Voldemort hace un año- Alice apretó sus puños con fuerza. Seth. Maldito idiota, ¿Cómo dejaste que te asesinaran?

Es imperdonable.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero esa era uno de sus puntos débiles. Seth. Le había jurado que nunca más estaría sola. Que jamás la abandonaría. Ahora estaba muerto, torturado sin soltar un grito, quebrando lo único bueno en su alma, atenuando aun más la luz en su mente.

Imperdonable.

- Quisiera hablarte de ellos un momento- Susurro aun con su voz algo ronca por sus pensamientos- Al morir sus familias, o ser encarceladas, los enviaron a como aprendices a Inglaterra antes de que el gobierno interviniera. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, más bien mis hermanos, me acompañaron en los momentos más difíciles y siempre mantuvimos una lealtad mutua entre nosotros. Acordamos vernos en cuatro días en la Cabeza de Puerco para rencontrarnos y planear que hacer, cada uno huyo por su cuenta para dificultar el rastreo. ¿Sería mucha molestia admitirlos en Hogwarts? Son fiables, me acompañaron 10 años.

- No veo por qué no. Se hospedara en un ala para invitados hasta el comienzo del ciclo escolar, luego se le designara una casa. Antes de la cena, que es en el gran salón, unos elfos domésticos le dejaran sus túnicas nuevas, sus libros y otras cosas para las clases. La profesora McGonagall la guiara a su estancia temporal. Utilice el nombre de Haven Lorien y trate de ocultar su marca- Dumbledore hablaba con un tono muy serio. Sin embargo al final sus rasgos se suavizaron- Adiós, Alice.

-Adiós, Dumbledore- Se despidió cortante. No iba a caer en otra telaraña de mentiras.

En la salida una mujer de aspecto severo y sombrero escocés la esperaba. Se veía aun confusa, lo notaba en su mirada, pero parecía que no haría preguntas. Seguramente Dumbledore convoco una reunión después de su charla.

La guio a su nuevo "hogar" y le dijo la contraseña, Gales verde, antes de desaparecer en dirección del despacho del director.

Mientras se iba, Dumbledore se asombro por el parecido de la niña con el antiguo Tom Riddle. Respetuosa, calmada, inteligente, astuta, poderosa.

Y en especial, por más que le pesase a Dumbledore, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo odio que Tom de niño había demostrado.

Del odio y del poder nunca nacía nada bueno.

¿Qué tanta oscuridad habría en su alma? ¿Siquiera valía la pena tratar de salvarla?

¿O sería mejor cortar la amenaza de raíz?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alice suspiro. No le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Desde niña tenía una buena percepción mágica, por lo que una escuela de magia le daba muchos puntos inestables, lo cual la irritaba, pues era muy molesto. Molesto y agobiante.

Al menos aun no comenzó el curso, pensó positivamente.

Tomo la cadena en su cuello. Solo esperaba que Eva estuviese bien…

Aun era temprano, no más de la una del mediodía. Hambre no tenía y tampoco quería ver su nueva habitación.

Fue a la enfermería para que le dieran algún cicatrizante más efectivo (Aun le dolía el vientre) y dejar que terminaran de sanar sus heridas, hasta que estuvo completamente curada. Salió dos horas después.

Luego decidió ir a los jardines, desde una de las ventanas los había visto y le parecieron hermosos, esperaría a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para dormir.

Tenía ropa muggle bajo la capa negra, pero no tenía ganas de quitársela. Sabia lo mucho que odiaba su mentor que se vistiese así y Alice no pensaba en perder la oportunidad de contradecirlo.

Mientras caminaba se cruzaba con fantasmas y cuadros que la miraban curiosa.

Alice suspiro pesadamente. ¿Es que acaso tengo un cartel luminoso en la frente que dice "mírenme"? No hasta donde sé, pensó frustrada.

Llego a los jardines y se sentó en un haya cerca del lago. Admiro el panorama.

"Te lo concedo Tom, es un lugar hermoso" Pensó sin esperar respuesta.

Eso era lo malo del vínculo de alma. Lo que más odiaba de ese maldito vínculo sin duda era la conexión telepática. De esa forma el podía tranquilamente entrar en su mente y saber todos sus secretos. Por lo que Alice constantemente debía forjar escudos mentales muy fuertes y resistentes para que esa conexión no se dé o para que no viera sus secretos.

El verde de sus ojos se oscureció.

Pero de todas maneras terminaba enterándose. Apretó los puños mientras veía un par de piedritas cerca de ella levitar a medio metro del suelo.

Siempre terminaba por enterarse.

Siempre.

Se auto obligo a controlarse.

Dejo su mente en blanco y su mirada comenzó a vagar por el panorama. Antes de que se percatara ya era hora de la cena.

Le pregunto a un fantasma donde quedaba el Gran Comedor y este amablemente le indico como llegar.

Al no estar los alumnos los profesores ocupaban una mesa circular en el lugar donde por lo general se sentaban en las comidas.

Muchos la miraron con seriedad, otros con temor y uno que otro con odio mas ninguno dijo nada cuando ella se sentó en la mesa. Dumbledore ya les debe de haber informado.

Solo se intereso en una mirada oscura.

Snape.

El hombre le decía con la mirada que le debía una bien grande.

Alice sonrió de lado mirando su plato, cosa que el Slytherin no ignoro. Molesto por la actitud de la que hacía mucho había sido su alumna, decidió ignorarla hasta nuevo aviso.

La sonrisa ahora era abierta.

Sabía porque el hombre estaba molesto. El había sido enviado a buscarla y… digamos que no se dejo atrapar fácil. Tuvo suerte al poder esquivar a ocho del círculo medio, pero tuvo sus problemas con los del interno. No dudaba que todos los integrantes del escuadrón pagaron por haberla dejado huir. Al menos se consolaba sabiendo que Malfoy había sido uno de ellos.

Le pido disculpas con la mirada (Recibiendo solo un gruñido en respuesta) y se centro en la cena.

Alice estaba más que acostumbrada a la comida de los elfos por lo que no se emociono al ver esa cantidad de comida y se sirvió una pequeña cantidad de puré de papas y una porción de pollo, acompañado por jugo de calabaza.

Termino su plato y se fue a su habitación, sin despedirse o algo así.

La estancia era amplia, acogedora, quizás incluso cómoda, pero todos esos colores cálidos mareaban a Alice. Estaba acostumbrada al verde, plata y negro como colores base de su habitación. Ni hablar de esa odiosa sensación de paz.

"Así que así se siente la luz…"

Hacía falta esa sensación de oscuridad y seducción que venía junto a la magia negra. Las paredes, los muebles, las vestimentas e incluso la gente terminaban impregnada con esa aura propia de la Fortaleza.

Y ese lugar… era tan tranquilo y tan cálido que le resultaba incluso despreciable.

Suspirando porque sabía que no podía hacer nada decidió pasar esto por alto.

Fue al baúl frente a su cama y rebusco entre las cosas que le habían dado hasta encontrar unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una camisa de tirantes del mismo color y una chaqueta de una tela muy fina y ligera, también de color negro.

Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las prendas de ese color.

"¿Qué le ven al rojo? Es muy llamativo. Definitivamente voy a tener que cambiar los colores"

Fue al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Se miro un segundo en el espejo. La chaqueta cubría la serpiente en su brazo a la perfección. Se ato el cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando que un par de rizos sueltos.

Se veía tan… normal.

Si ella no hubiese sido raptada ahora mismo estaría de vacaciones y en par de semanas en ese castillo. Preocupándose por sus notas, amigos o chicos. Insultando al profesor de pociones por ser injusto y escapando a las cocinas para comer un bocadillo nocturno.

No sabría pronunciar el Avada o ejercer la Cruciatus correctamente, no sabría la diferencia entre una baya curativa y una mortífera, tampoco como utilizar un puñal de forma correcta, como blandir una espada o como dejar inconsciente a un mago adulto apretando el nervio correcto.

No habría matado a tantos y visto morir a muchos otros.

Ni siquiera sabría cómo y dónde dar un puñetazo certero.

Sería solo ella y su vida día a día, sin temer a que un día despertar y ver a sus hermanos muertos.

Pero eso era solo una ilusión. Ella podría fingir eternamente ser Haven Lorien, la adolecente despreocupada. Pero un día tendría que volver a ser Alice Riddle, un estorbo para la victoria de la luz.

"De ser por mí, me hubiese matado a los ocho años"

Una daga como en aquella ocasión o incluso más sutil, un veneno quizás o un calmante en exceso…

Saltar de un acantilado o tirarse a un lago congelado…

La maldición asesina o una sobredosis de filtro de los muertos…

Sería tan feliz si tan solo…

Corto sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

"Deja de flaquear" Se ordeno al percatarse de lo que hacía. No podía añorar nada. Morir no solucionaba nada. El pasado era inalterable y soñar con otro te distraía de tu presente real.

Pero, ¿Qué era o no real? ¿Qué era absoluto en ese mundo en el que vivían?

¿Es nuestro pasado que nos hace ser quienes somos o es nuestra esperanza en el futuro lo que nos hace pensar como pensamos?

¿Quiénes éramos ayer y quienes seremos mañana?

Sonrió de lado.

-Se quien soy hoy- Le dijo a su reflejo.

Todo se resumía entonces a una simple y cuestionada pregunta.

¿De dónde somos y a donde vamos?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y salió del baño.

Siempre había sido una gatita curiosa, decía su padre.

Camino hacia su cama y se acostó en ella sin quitar las sabanas, mirando simplemente el techo.

Los minutos pasaban y de a poco comenzaba a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su brazo. Ese cosquilleo pasó a ser una picazón molesta, por lo que cerró los doseles de su cama y se metió entre las sabanas, sacándose la chaqueta previamente.

Apenas lo hizo observo como la serpiente se escabullía hacia su hombro, atravesaba su clavícula, se enroscaba en su cuello y ascendía por su mandíbula hasta su oído. Un gran dolor de cabeza comenzó a torturarla, uno de esos en los que consideras si no te estás muriendo. Apretó los dientes tratando no jadear, ya que eso solo lo complacería. La intensidad aumento y aumento cada vez más. Entonces dejo caer sus escudos mentales.

"Maldición Tom, eso duele" Se quejo Alice en su mente "Es jodidamente molesto que trates de contactarme mediante el sello, ¿Que no te basta con la conexión telepática? Sabes que me da menos jaquecas"

Alice separaba a su mentor en dos mitades.

Una era Lord Voldemort, ese que era un gran estratega, que por olvidar hablar como si estuvieses ante una deidad te mataba y que torturaba con una sonrisa en ese maldito rostro de serpiente.

Otro era Tom Riddle, aquel que solo ella conocía. Que tiene sus metas claras y se guía por su ambición. Aquel con el que, a pesar de todo, estaba en confianza. En voz alta lo trataba como si fuera Voldemort, pero en esa caja de Pandora que eran sus mentes lo trataba como a Riddle. Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en el que lo llamo padre. E incluso lo amo como tal.

Y, para que negar lo innegable, a pesar de la traición mutua de ambos, seguían siendo padre e hija. Eran la única familia que tenían.

Y eso la desquiciaba.

"Te mereces mas por huir así y matar a seis de mis mortífago, Alice" Respondió una voz en su mente "Sobre todo por dejar que te lastimaran de esa forma" Se jacto.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, Riddle?" Pregunto, furiosa.

"Pensé que sabias algo de modales. Si estuvieses frente a mi ya estarías bajo una cruciatus" Respondió Tom. Desde que Alice tenía doce años dio por caso perdido el hacer que ella le dijera Voldemort, amo o mi señor. No importaba la cantidad de Cruciatus que le enviara, ella había se retorcía sin gritar y, por mas masoquista que sonase, sospechaba que comenzaba a disfrutar de ellas. Demasiado tiempo con Bellatrix, se dijo. Simplemente la dejaba estar. Alice le había abierto su corazón cuando era una niña, y él como recompensa le abrió su mente, pero si bien eso podría poner en duda las lealtades de la joven, ella sabía lo que pasaría si se pasaba de lista. Las vidas de sus amigos, Drivet y Solfind, terminarían si ella se entregaba por completo al otro bando. Después de la muerte de Seth, Alice no dudaba de ello.

"Aun no me respondes" Contesto, amargamente.

"¿No puedo simplemente asegurarme de que mi aprendiz se encuentre con vida?"Pregunto, irónico "Sabes, me preocupe mucho al ver tus heridas. Aunque no lo creas, eres como una hija para mi" Comento con un falso tono paternal. Si uno prestaba la determinada atención, se percataría de que no era tan falso después de todo. Pero Alice oía bajo el filtro del odio.

"Y supongo que tengo que considerar al hombre que mato a mis padres, me secuestro para convertirme en una asesina sin mi consentimiento, me torturo reiteradas veces, siempre amenaza con mutilar a mis pocos amigos y además disfruta burlándose de mí, ¿Mi padre? Lo siento Riddle, pero creo que te equivocas" Respondió escéptica.

"Veo que el cambio de ambiente no te quito tu lado insolente" Su tono decepcionado cambio a uno serio en un segundo "¿Debo preparar tu funeral ahora o torturo a unos muggles y luego me preocupo?" Esa era una de las preguntas del estilo del Lord. Traducido, ¿Cómo estás?

Aunque al menos uso un tono sarcástico. Casi era divertido. Casi, de no ser porque siempre era para molestarla.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- Devolvió igual de sarcástica. Percatándose de que él estaba a punto de volver a inquirir le dio la respuesta que quería- Mis heridas sanaron, pero utilice mucha magia en un mal estado físico, estoy agotada. Y eso que fue hace cinco días" Se sincero la morena. No tenía sentido ocultarle cosas a él, de todos modos lo averiguaría. O sacándole de quicio o volviendo a forzar el vínculo.

"Tendrías que haber dejado que te tratáramos correctamente aquí. Alice, podrías haber sido más cuidadosa" Inquirió con enfado.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupa? Sabes, mejor no me respondas. ¿Es mucho pedir dormir en un lugar donde no se escuchen maldiciones, gritos, llantos, suplicas y demás por las noches?" Pregunto escéptica.

"Como quieras, Alice. No olvides mantenerme al día sobre tu estancia en Hogwarts. Realmente no me sorprendería que quedaras en Gryffindor, pero sigo pensado que tu lugar será en Slytherin" Comento Tom en su mente.

"Eso lo decidirá el sombrero, pero no te des muchas esperanzas" Dijo antes de subir sus barreras mentales.

La serpiente volvió a su brazo, donde generalmente estaba.

Voldemort dejo una serpiente en su cuerpo.

Ella dejo un su marca en él.

Con ese pensamiento se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Una memoria invadió su subconsciente.

Una memoria perdida, olvidada.

Unos niños, de nueve años, cinco muggles y una bruja.

Perdidos en bosque, con frio, con hambre, con sueño.

Una búsqueda, un objeto buscado. Un ruido, un enemigo.

Mortífago.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Miedo en los ignorantes, sus ojos reflejaban terror. Pero no valía la pena tener miedo. Estaba harta del miedo. Tuvo mucho miedo cuando comprendió. Miedo por su vida, la de sus amigos, miedo a la soledad, a la traición. Miedo a ella, por el monstruo que se había convertido.

Pero todo daba igual. Todo daba irremediablemente igual.

Una daga, sangre en la hierba.

Qué curioso. Ahora ellos me tienen miedo. Pero yo ya no tengo miedo.

Una risa rompe la noche. Una luz blanca, una memoria olvidada.

Cinco niños confusos, una bruja astuta.

Seis niños vuelven al campamento. Uno de ellos, diferente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola, como verán me digne a subir este capítulo. Como mi hermosa semana *Insertar sarcasmo* comenzó hay un 3% de probabilidades de que actualice antes del fin de semana que viene. **

**Gracias a los comentarios y todo eso que ya escucharon tantas veces que harta. Hablando de cosas que ya saben y no necesitan ser mencionadas a los lectores anónimos me agradaría que me dejasen un pequeño review para alentarme y dar a conocer su opinión, aunque sea de forma anónima. **

**Bueno, creo que explique bastante en este capítulo, pero es más bien los esquemas de lo que planeo. **

**Voy a explicar el pasado de mi niña a lo largo de la historia conforme crea conveniente insertando sus recuerdos. No creo que tenga otra forma de explicar su pasado, y yo creo que es importante entenderlo para entender sus acciones futuras.**

**Además creo que se noto mi marca personal a la hora de escribir (¿Viste todas esas preguntas filosóficas? Bueno ya te advierto que va a haber un millón más.) Digamos que me gusta hacer pensar a la gente. **

**Gracias a Tom y a Luthien por animarme a subir esta historia. **

**Este va dedicado a ti Luthien :D**

**Con un abrazo,**

**Odille.**


End file.
